Prologue: The Band Trip
by angelkittysmith
Summary: It is the annual spring band banquet, and my mom ends up taking me. We sit with the head drum majors, Sarah and James and their friend, Henri in the mellophone section. I get so upset for not being a leader that I do not eat much of my dinner. But then, when I get a nice present from the freshmen, everything is pleasant again, and good memories come back.


On the beautiful, sunny afternoon of April 29, 2012, I was getting ready to attend the Highlands Varsity Marching Band Banquet at the Clarion Hotel in New Kensington, Pennsylvania. I decided to wear my purple sundress with my black sequined jacket and matching black dress sandals. I just finished taking a shower, washing and straightening my hair, and polishing my toenails in 2 fresh pink colors. "Ready?" my mom, Nadine asked me. "Yes, Mom," I replied. "I'm ready for you to take me." We soon arrived at the Clarion Hotel, and the first people we ran into were my 2 best friends and the head drum majors of the marching band, Sarah Phillips and James Hiller. Sarah was wearing a bright red satin dress with black flats and her silver hoop earrings, and James had on a dark blue long-sleeved button-down shirt and black dress mom and I then took a seat with them and their friend, Henri, who plays mellophone in marching band at the front table. He wore a pastel green button-down shirt with khaki course, next to them were tables with some of my other friends from the marching band: Carly Shay, who was drill team captain and was sitting with her other drill team friends and best friends Tori Vega, who was colorguard captain and Jade West, who was majorette captain, Band Council President Alex Russo, sitting with her friends Justin Evans, who was Vice President of the Band Council, and Max Greenwald, who played mellophone, just like Henri. Our band director, Mr. Beresik was getting ready to give an important speech. "Good evening, everybody," he greeted. "I would like to take the time to thank you all for coming to our annual band banquet!" The audience then applauded. "First, we will have some remarks from our Band Council President, Alex Russo!" Alex then went up to the microphone and gave her speech. I had a lump in my throat, because as much as I wanted to be on Band Council, I just didn't have the time or ability. Then, we all got up and got dinner, which was fried chicken, baked ham, pasta with marinara sauce, redskin potatoes, green beans almandine, tossed salad, rolls with butter, and chocolate and vanilla cupcakes for dessert. I couldn't eat much, knowing how depressed I was. "What's wrong, Angel?" my mom asked me. "I'm not really all that hungry," I explained. "Seeing Alex give that speech made me feel a little sad." "Why, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "Because I wish I was a part of Band Council, Sarah," I then explained. Soon, when Mr. Beresik gave out the awards, he recognized the drum majors and bandfront captains, including Sarah, James, and Carly. This caused me to pick at my food even worse. "Mom, I wish I could be drum major of the marching band like Sarah and James," I then lamented, teary-eyed. "Why are they drum majors, and not me?" "Sweetie, Sarah and James take more time to practice, and you don't take time to practice your music at all," my mom then explained to me. I then ate what I had on my plate: my ham, pasta, and green beans. I saved my dinner roll for later. Then, when everybody in the class of 2012 got recognized with their senior plaques, the underclassmen did senior remarks and gifts. I got a special surprise from 3 freshmen in my cymbal section: a charm bracelet and a note saying, "Best cymbal section leader ever!" This really made my day! I then put the bracelet on to wear over my other bracelet. Then, I watched the other seniors in my class get their special presents. When Mr. Beresik was done giving remarks, I went up to the buffet to get some more food. I had 4 pieces of fried chicken, a helping of redskin potatoes, my leftover dinner roll, and of course, a vanilla cupcake with gold frosting for dessert. "Mr. Beresik, those 3 freshmen just made my day!" I happily declared to him. "I will definitely miss being in the band next year." "Good for you, Angel," Mr. Beresik then replied. "I am so proud of you." He then gave me a hug. "Are you feeling better now, Angel?" Sarah then asked me. "Of course I am, Sarah," I explained to her. "You know something? You and James did an awesome job of leading the band this marching season. Henri and I were definitely there to look up to you." "Well, I'm glad you thought so, Angel," James happily remarked. "The girls on the drill team look up to Carly, and everyone in the Band Council looks up to Alex and Justin, because they are the President and Vice President," I then remarked happily. I then turned to Henri and asked him, "Were you happy being friends with Max in the mellophone section?" "Of course I am, Angel," Henri then replied. "Max is one of my best friends now." "Weren't Alex and Justin the ones who wanted to try out for drum major, at first?" I asked my mom. "I don't know, sweetie," she then replied. "I can't really remember." "Yes, they were," James reminded me. "Thanks for bringing that up." "They also got into a fight during the halftime show, and you had to stop them," I remembered. "We could never forget your important speech, Angel," Sarah then reminded me. "I had to stop the chaos, and remind us that we are still a family- all of us in the class of 2012!"


End file.
